Overlord Manga Chapter 16
This is the sixteenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary During the gathering of the village, the Druid Shaman states that there can be two kinds of magic used during the proclamation of war. One of them would be the magic of the 6th Tier, Control Weather. However, since he thinks that it's unlikely that a Magic Caster of such caliber to exist, then the next possible explanation for the magic would be the 4th Tier spell, Control Cloud. Simply by looking at the display of power, even a caster that is capable of the 4th Tier can easily kill the Village Chief. Silence falls upon the room as the lizardmen await their leader, Shasuryu Shasha, to continue addressing the meeting. Shasuryu first asks of the Druid Shaman's opinion concerning the situation. He simply says that the lizardmen have no chance of winning should they even want to fight such a foe. This prompts the Warrior Head to retaliate by saying that how would the Druid Shaman even be sure that they cannot win without even doing anything. Shasuryu then inquires the opinion of the Hunter Head while both the Druid Shaman and Warrior Head continue staring at each other with distaste. The answer given, however, is not to agree nor disagree to fight. He simply asks to let him scout the enemy before he can make any decision. Then, Zaryusu Shasha enters the meeting as asks for his brother to hear him out. Most of the lizardmen are not happy with the appearance of a Traveler trying to meddle in the village meeting. Shasuryu promptly silences the lizardmen with a loud thump of his tail. The Elder tries to voice his concern regarding the idea of letting a Traveler interfere with the village meeting but Shasuryu points out that an unknown danger is fast approaching the village and someone who has witnessed the world outside is more than viable to give better opinions on the matter at hand while eyeing those in the room and asks Druid Shaman, Warrior Head, and Hunter Head to at least listen to what his brother has to say. Warrior Head expresses that he would hear Zaryusu out because of the fact that he is the bearer of Frost Pain. Druid Shaman and the Hunter Head both silently agree with him. Taking a seat among the lizardmen present, Zaryusu declares that fighting the enemy would be his choice if he is allowed to choose. The Warrior Head is ecstatic when he hears this while the Druid Shaman glares at Zaryusu. However, Zaryusu then says that it would be foolish to think that they would win if they engage the enemy with the currently available forces of the village. Zaryusu explains that the enemy has made that declaration of war at the village because they understand just what kind of manpower the village has and should they want to win, they would have to do something the enemy would not expect. Zaryusu later brings up the war that erupted between the tribes two years back; the war that happened because of the shortages of food. There were seven tribes back then, Green Claw, Small Fang, Razor Tail, Dragon Tusk, Yellow Speckle, Sharp Edge and Red Eye. Of those tribes, Green Claw, Small Fang, and Razor Tail fought against Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge. The war continued until the latter two tribes were destroyed. The Warrior Head asks for the reason Zaryusu would bring up such a topic. Zaryusu then tells him to think back about what the messenger had actually mentioned back then. The messenger mentioned that the village will be "the second" to fall, meaning that the rest of the lizardmen tribes should have received a similar warning. Understanding what Zaryusu has been getting at, the Hunter head requests that they should call upon the aid of Small Fang and Razor Tail before Zaryusu stops him mid-sentence. With a firm voice, Zaryusu says that they should unite all available lizardmen tribes and that includes both Red Eye and Dragon Tusk. The Hunter Head doubts that they will be received with open arms, considering Dragon Tusk has actually taken in survivors from Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge. Zaryusu suggests that he should be made a messenger. Shasuryu points out that he is nothing more than a Traveler but Zaryusu replies that the time is dire and a Traveler just may have a better chance to get the two tribes to sit down and talk. Without saying anymore, Shasuryu passes Seal of Chieftain to his brother, signifying that he has agreed to let him be the messenger. That night, Zaryusu finds Shasuryu waiting for him as he makes his way to retrieve Rororo. Sensing that his brother may have something to say, Zaryusu follows him and the two of them sit at the edge of the swamp, near the house where Rororo resides. They begin reminiscing about the time when Zaryusu left the village to become a Traveler and Zaryusu thanks his brother for ever letting him to be able to learn more about the outside world; most importantly, the knowledge of fish breeding to be taken back to the village. The conversation immediately takes a turn when Shasuryu asks Zaryusu just what has he been hiding when he proposed the idea of an alliance with the other tribes of lizardmen back at the village meeting. Even though Zaryusu tries to change the topic by acting ignorant, his brother is not easily fooled. Shasuryu emphasizes that the war of the tribes is actually caused by the demand of food exceeding supply. Ironically, the war actually helped to curb that problem temporarily and asks whether that is actually what Zaryusu has been thinking of. Zaryusu's silence already foreshadows the answer but he later confirms that it is so killing of such degree would be avoided. Shasuryu tells his brother that what he thinks is not wrong and as a leader who stands above his people, he agrees with his sentiment. After getting what he has kept bottled up in him revealed to his brother, Zaryusu calls out for Rororo. Answering his call, the four-headed hydra emerges from the water to greet the two brothers. Shasuryu comments that the hydra has actually grown pretty huge from the last time he saw it, something Zaryusu agrees to. After mounting the beast, Shasuryu calls out to Zaryusu and wishes him well and to return safely, not as a chieftain but as a sibling. Zaryusu simply says that it's just a trivial matter and that he'll accomplish the task perfectly. Zaryusu then tells him not to make smart remarks and reminds him of how he used to be shouting to not let anyone become a victim. Zaryusu replies that he's already a grown-up as he leaves the spot on Rororo but not before hearing his brother calling him a kid to his back. Somewhere in a forest, Aura Bella Fiora is directing at a construction site that is worked on by undead, golems, and devils while reminding them it's another eight days till the war. A flying devil approaches Aura to discuss about the size of the wood provided to the third group, the ones who are set to build the warehouse but is interrupted when the watch with the voice of Bukubukuchagama reminds Aura that it's break time. Ecstatic to hear the voice of her creator, Aura tells the flying devil that it's Ainz's wish that everyone should receive enough rest and work is to continue in the afternoon. Just as Aura is thinking about how she would be able to hear more of her creator's voice, Pestonya Shortcake Wanko appears on the site with the hamburger set Aura had previously ordered. Savoring the taste of the delicacy during her break time, Aura smiles as she anticipates the joy of the coming war. Major Events * The lizardmen discuss about the declaration of war made by the undead messenger. * Aura Bella Fiora is leading the construction of the warehouse in the Great Forest of Tob. * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko makes a hamburger for Aura Bella Fiora. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Shasuryu Shasha * Zaryusu Shasha * Rororo * Aura Bella Fiora * Ainz Ooal Gown (Mentioned Only) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Warrior of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Abilities Used * No abilities were used during this chapter. Known Locations * Great Lake ** Lizardmen Village * Great Forest of Tob Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace July 2016 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 16 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters